Work on printed circuit boards and similar articles requires use of a clamping device for holding the board in a position to be worked upon. The clamp must be easily opened and closed for purposes of inserting and removing the board. The clamps should be simple in construction and fast in operation. A positive predetermined amount of pressure should be applied to the board. Pressure should be uniform along the length of the clamp.